


Soft As Silk

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Elias is so gentle, Fluff, Franz and Gregor and Josef are sweet, Gabriel is Gabriel, M/M, Mommy Lee, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, mpregish?, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Fluff featuring Eleeas.





	Soft As Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096733) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> Please note that I see Lee as a ftm trans non binary man with they/them as their pronouns. Also this is not an A/B/O fic.

"Mommy?" Elias calls.

"Yes, darling?" Lee replies from the sitting room. They're curled up on the couch, heavy with child.

"We'll have more?" Elias leans over the back of the couch to just watch in wonder and awe. They are so big and the man couldn't help but think of how many more children his spouse will give him.

"As many as you want." Lee laughs lightly as they kiss Elias's cheek.

"You're so pretty, Mommy." Elias lays a hand on Lee's stomach. His other arm wraps around Lee's shoulders. Lee is swollen with a child from him and the man can't help but touch their stomach in reverence every time he sees it.

"You sweet thing." Lee smiles warmly at him until he moves around the couch to sit next to them. Elias knows what this means and eagerly grabs a book for Lee to read to him and their child.

They take the book gently as Elias rests comfortably, but carefully, on Lee’s stomach. The soft kicking only heightening the experience of life from within Lee. Elias presses a kiss and then two to where his head lay.

“This is a story about five brothers who came together to unify themselves against a tyrant. The tyrant was an evil man who was said to kill the women he married.” Lee runs their hand through Elias’s curls as they read. It's a story both knew well. Told a little differently than what really happened in the past. “Two of the brothers had been the hope for the kingdom and sent elsewhere to grow. To become strong.”

For over an hour, Lee reads the tale of brothers. They read to Elias and the child growing more and more in their belly. The two settled as they listen to Lee’s gentle voice. Finally the book ends only for the enby to discover their husband fell asleep.

What makes it cuter is Elias wrapped his arms around Lee’s lower back and rests his head against their chest now. Lee’s stomach is completely protected. Safe from harm.

Tears well up in gray blue eyes but are held back to cuddle with Elias. The man deserves the rest. He always takes care of Lee in every way he possibly can. From getting just a glass of water to physically carrying Lee anywhere they wanted to go. They start humming to help the other sleep deeply and dream only the best of dreams.

“I love you. Both of you, so much.” Lee kissed Elias’s head before wrapping their arms around the man’s neck. It seemed an afternoon nap was in order. 

Josef peeks into the room once he heard the deep breaths of sleep from the two on the couch. He smiles widely and leaves the two sleeping. He couldn’t wait to have nieces and nephews and share the cheese with them. He told Franz they were sleeping and wouldn’t be joining them for dinner.

Gabriel rolls his eyes as he stabs his fork into the meat with a little more force than necessary. How has his nitwit of a brother found someone like Lee?

The other brother regards him with a look. They wouldn’t hesitate hurting him and keeping him away from Lee if it meant the enby will be safe from negative influence. They try to have everyone live in peace at the mansion. It is hard and stressful enough and the brothers promised to behave while Lee is pregnant, not wanting to risk losing the child if they are doing too much.

The rest of dinner is a quiet affair, even after Lee and Elias show up when they are almost finished. The two sit at their places with Elias helping his spouse to the chair.

Gregor smiles before helping Lee with a plate. The youngest of them is nervous with the enby around but is getting better with each day they continue to stay with Elias. Being able to have one of them keep a spouse is worth it, especially under their roof.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“I will get them whatever they need, Gregor.” Elias steps into his line of sight to protect Lee with his body. The human bull, always ready to challenge whoever he thought is a danger. “I am here to help them now. Go back to eating.” Temptations of keeping his spouse in their combined room is almost to mug for him to handle until he gazes at Lee who is looking right back at him.

“Elias.” Their tone is full of love and adoration. “You're entirely too good to me. Come, sit here.” They pat the seat next to them before Elias finally sits. Lee can't help but lean against their husband. The choice to wed Elias had been a good one on Lee’s part. Their child will be so strong and stubborn between the two of them.

Evening seeps to night slowly as the dinner went to dessert. Once finishing, the others left them together. Small bites of the dessert are exchanged in turns one hand to a mouth. The treat is gone and the two grin at one another.  
“Whatever shall we do now?”

“Hm, I say our room and have ourselves a good old fashioned round of love making.”

“Mommy is suggesting sex, yes?” Elias had to make sure before he tries pushing Lee into something they don't want.

“Let's go so you can find out.” A saucy wink is thrown his way. “It shouldn't take long for you to work out yourself.”

Elias couldn't move his feet fast enough to keep up with Lee and their game of chase. When he captures the enby, the man will make sure they can't move with all the silk bindings still hanging around the bedposts from their private time in the bedroom. His pregnant and beautiful Mommy would be tied down and taken.

Lee won't argue as their excitement is prominent in their gaze. Tonight will be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
